Dimension Films
Logo description by Logoboy95 Logo captures by V of Doom and Logophile Editions by V of Doom, CNViewer2006, and Jeff B. Video capture courtesy ofMojo Noah Background: Bob and Harvey Weinstein founded Dimension Films in 1991 as a genre film division of Miramax Films. Currently, Dimension Films is a genre film label for The Weinstein Company and its pre-October 2005 franchises are shared by Miramax. (September 11, 1992- ) Logo: On a black background, a set of blueish lines zoom out in the left side of the screen. As it zooms out, it gradually lights up to reveal that it is the word "DIMENSION" in a bold, italic Eurostile font. When the logo reaches a comfortable distance, it lights up completely as "FILMS" wipes underneath it, in spaced-out letters. Variants: A classic 1981 company is inspired by New World Pictures. Below the word "DIMENSION FILMS", a byline "A Powerhouse of New World Pictures" appears. An earlier version exists. Below the word "DIMENSION", a byline "A DIVISION OF MIRAMAX FILMS" appears. In this version, the effect looks a bit smoother. A 3-D version has the logo zooming in against a purple cloudy background, then bulging from the center, breaking letter by letter, and flying toward the screen. A 3-D in-credit logo was used in the late 2000s. On some films, such as Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth and Senseless, the "DIMENSION" text has a purple tint. FX/SFX: The zoom out and the lighting. Really good computer animation that still looks perfect over 25 years later. Music/Sounds: None, or the opening sounds/music from any given soundtrack. Music/Sounds Variants: On a few dubbed Jackie Chan movies, there's a gong sound and a whoosh when "DIMENSION" shines. On The Longshots, a light string orchestra fanfare is heard. Same as Trans World Entertainment Logo. Availability: Common. Seen on most Dimension titles like Spy Kids, Scary Movie, Cursed, Scream, and Mimic. The 3-D version appears on Spy Kids 3: Game Over and The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl. The early version with the Miramax byline is extremely rare, as on current releases of films such as Godzilla vs. Biolante, it is omitted. However, it can be seen on the Echo Bridge DVD releases of Dust Devil and the Arrow Video release of Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth within the Hellraiser UK Blu-Ray Trilogy Set (in addition to the US limited edition Scarlet Box Blu-Ray set), though some prints of the latter have it plastered by the current Dimension Films logo alongside the 2011 Miramax logo, or with Lakeshore International on the Italian Koch Media Blu-Ray. The version with the gong sound can be seen on Supercop and Operation Condor, as well as the 2001 DVD of the reedited version of Jackie Chan's Project A. Can be seen on the 1982 film Android, the 1983 film Prisoners of the Lost Universe, the 1985 film Out of Control and the 1990 film Mother Goose Songs & Rhymes Vol. 3. It was seen on New World Video VHS releases of the 1982 film Android and the 1983 film Prisoners of the Lost Universe. It was seen on Key Video VHS release of the 1985 film Out of Control. it was seen on The ABM Group VHS release of the 1990 film Mother Goose Songs & Rhymes Vol. 3. it was seen on The 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment release of the 1985 film Out of Control. Availability Variants: He becomes on 1997 CC & J Entertainment VCD Release of the 1982 film Android. Scare Factor: Low. The darkness may scare you. It's elevated to medium to high for the 3D variant, however, as the logo bulging and bursting in your face with loud sounds could scare you, especially if viewed in 3-D. Category:Logos